The Secret Ambrollins Fanfiction
by LunaticFringeGirl
Summary: Dean has a crush on Seth. Has for a while. He's in love with Renee, but is crushing on his fellow Shield teammate. Interesting, right? Well, that's not all. Dean has to figure out a way to break the news to Seth that he likes him. Thing is, Dean isn't sure how Seth will react to the news. With The Shield cracking, how will Seth handle the news? It all depends...
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret /Ambrollins Fanfiction **

**(Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins fanfiction)**

**DEAN'S POV: **

Hello, there. I'm the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. I'm in a group with The Shield, which includes me, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins.

Over the course of the last two years, I've begun to develop a crush on my fellow member. His name is Seth Rollins. His two toned hair is the most adorable thing I've ever seen and his lisp, although it drives me crazy, makes me crush on him even harder. Don't get me wrong, I love Renee with all of my heart and always will, but I have a feeling that now I should begin to rethink my sexuality. Instead of being straight, perhaps I am bisexual.

"Dean?" Roman said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Dean, hello? Are you there?"

"Huh?" I looked up. The three of us were having a conversation what we should do tonight on Monday Night RAW. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. What'd you say?"

"Seth was saying something about what we should do tonight to get back at Evolution," Roman answered.

"Oh, I see," I replied. "Feel free to continue."

"As I was saying, we should try playing a prank on Evolution to show them who's boss," Seth continued. "It's only right. They did it to us, so we shall do it to them. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Roman and I said together, nodding in the process.

"Great! What shall we do as a prank?" Seth questioned, looking at Roman and then at me. "Any ideas?"

I shrugged. "Drop some slime on them from the ceiling. Like, when they're in the ring and running their mouths about nonsense, why don't we drop slime all over them to make them slip and slide? I mean, I did see it on an old wrestling tape and everyone thought it was hilarious.

"Awesome!" Seth exclaimed, smiling. "Sounds good. Why don't we go find some people to help us out."

We got up and began to walk to find someone. The whole time all I could think about is how well this is gonna work out. Evolution includes our boss, part of The Authority, Triple H. Then there's his little lackeys Randy Orton and Batista.

I don't want to be fired, but if that's what it takes to get them to leave us alone, I'm willing to take the risk.

I'm also willing to take the risk of being with my crush, Seth Rollins. But what if he feels uncomfortable once I tell him how I really feel about him?

_Just let me love you, Seth. And let me lead the way..._


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAN'S POV: **

Evolution was standing in the ring while Stephanie (Triple H's wife) stood on the outside of the ring, her signature sneer making everyone cringe.

"The Shield think they can just come out here and win a match, but they can't! They expected to come out here at Survivor Series and win a match against Evolution, but soon figured out differently" Triple H exclaimed, chuckling obnoxiously. His nose is what everyone saw, though, since his nose is huge.

Randy Orton grabbed the microphone from Triple H and paced around the ring for a moment as the crowd booed.

"Shut up!" Orton screamed at the crowd. "All of you just want what's BAD FOR BUSINESS!"

"Yeah," Batista added, grabbing the microphone from Orton. "We know what's _best for business _and all of you just want to screw our plans up!"

All of a sudden, we came up on the big screen in the arena.

"Hello, Evolution," Seth said, his lisp sending chills up my spine. "We see you're trying to ruin our reputation by trying to say you're all that and we're losers. Just so you know, we've got something planned for your little crew."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth, Seth?" Triple H hollered, staring at the big screen as he did.

"Hunter," I began, sighing while tapping the side of my cheek. "I think you need to calm down. We're here for Justice, not to do whatever the hell we please. Got it? Good, cause I don't feel like explaining again."

"What are you gonna do, Ambrose?" Orton questioned. "You're too scared to come down to this ring and fight me like a man!"

"Thing is, Orton, I don't have to come down to the ring and fight," I responded, a smirk coming over my lips. "We've got a plan for you spoiled suck ups."

Green slime came down from the ceiling, crashing down on them with a splat. They got covered in it. Stephanie got into the ring to help, but fell flat on her back and struggled like a turtle to get back up. Everyone in the ring was slipping and sliding, while The Shield was backstage, giggling like a bunch of school girls.

The Shield's music hit as we came down the stairs, a smirk on my face as I climbed down each stair slowly, enjoying the sight of them slipping and sliding.

"You guys wanna play dirty, eh?" I asked, looking at them each individually. "We can play dirty, too."

Roman ran down to the ring as they tried to get out. He speared Triple H, Superman punched Batista, and gave Orton a clothesline.

"Believe in The Shield!"all three of us said into the microphone as we turned around, hearing our music playing, and walked back up the stairs to go backstage again.


End file.
